


【卡带】红月亮上面会有红眼小兔嘛

by joka404



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 尿道棒, 自慰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: 阿飞发了条社交动态，只有一个人理他。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	【卡带】红月亮上面会有红眼小兔嘛

>>>

“叮～”

旗木卡卡西的手机很少响，工作需要，他总是习惯于把手机调成震动或者静音。唯一被他设置了铃声的软件只有一个社交软件，他特意建的一个号，连用户名称都还是带着数字的系统默认，上面着关注了一个人。

卡卡西点开特别关注，他唯一关注了的人发了一条新动态，还带着张图片，是款新发布的游戏。

卡卡西见过这张游戏，他老师家的孩子这两天在吵着要玩，他师母不同意，小孩子玩电子游戏眼睛会变不好，他老师溺爱孩子溺爱得过分，最后还是给鸣人买了，但要鸣人承诺每天只能玩两个小时。

鸣人今年上小学四年级。

「  
阿飞 08:41:41  
有人可以给阿飞买这个吗～  
可以对阿飞做酱酱酿酿的事情哦～  
做、什、么、都可以哦～  
」

阿飞是卡卡西关注了的一位主播，在暗网上专门直播做那种事情的。

很难想象像旗木卡卡西这样一本正经的上班族也会关注这种事情，他穿着体面的西装，有着正经的工作。但也可能都市上班族都会有些这样那样的癖好，就像是吉良吉影，空条承太郎也想不到金发上班族没事会炸炸人得得手。但旗木卡卡西的癖好没那么血腥，也不会影响别人。

他偶然进入了暗网，偶然进去了阿飞的直播间，然后这场顺着网线的单方向的偶遇一直持续到了现在。

好几分钟过去阿飞的动态还是没有掀起一点点水花，不知道是不是他那个橙色漩涡头像太过抽象，还是他发过的那些话太过跳脱，他的所有动态都是这样，没有点赞、评论，粉丝和浏览量都少得可怜，卡卡西带着数字的名字完美地跟系统发配的僵尸粉混在了一起。没人想到阿飞会在暗网做有些血腥的性爱直播，刷到他的人都只把他当作用曲奇饼干当头像的疯子在网络上自言自语。

等到了午休时，旗木卡卡西才从裤兜里掏出手机，他敲亮了屏幕看了眼时间，十二点二十七分。整个上午他都在强迫自己不去想阿飞说的酱酱酿酿跟做、什、么、都可以是做什么，可当脑子闲下来时他傲人的自制力开始脱缰，也可能是他吃了饭开始犯困的缘故，让他的脑子在大白天就开始变得不清醒，阿飞直播时说的少得可怜的人话被他的大脑自动剪切成了阿飞嗯嗯啊啊地对他说着做什么都可以，可明明他只是敲下了几个冰冷的字符挂在网上而已。

手机解锁，卡卡西重新点进软件的界面里，八点四十一分的那一条还挂在最上面，浏览量没有增加，点赞和评论依旧挂零。阿飞没有再发新的动态，旗木卡卡西也只关注了阿飞一人，紧接下的几条动态分别是一个月前阿飞发的涂着暗色指甲油的手指盖，是他的指甲长好后留下的纪念，两个月前阿飞拍下来的流浪小狗和小猫，以及两幅奇怪的面具。这几张图卡卡西反复放大了看了无数遍，没有从任何一个角落找到任何能暴露出来阿飞坐标的信息，他只知道阿飞的手很圆钝，跟同样块头的男人比起来可能不太大，以及他看起来很喜欢紫色的指甲油，不然不会等指甲刚刚长好就迫不及待地涂上。

卡卡西从未觉得手机能像一块烙铁一样烫手，他想可能这手机到了寿命，背后的电池该尽早换掉，他猜手机可能漏电，不然为什么他会觉得自己的指尖有点发麻。屏幕烫得他拇指发疼，沾上就得立马离开，就像是蚂蚁在烧开的锅盖上面跳踢踏舞，最后他还是狠狠心，点了私聊键。

稻草人9215 12:41:02  
我给你买  
稻草人9215 12:41:51  
做什么都可以的话，我给你买

卡卡西盯着屏幕忽然觉得有些后悔，他徒劳地按着发出去的气泡文字，尝试点出带着撤回的隐藏菜单，最后让单侧对话发生点平衡的是屏幕左边的阿飞。

阿飞回了他。

阿飞 12:42:03  
诶诶诶诶诶诶诶！真的有人愿意给阿飞买！！！！啊！超幸运！！！！！！！  
阿飞 12:42:24  
做什么都可以哟～想怎么做都可以哟～不过得隔着网络，可以电话play，视频play，还是说前辈想看阿飞裸照！！！！！啊！！！好害羞！！！！！！！还是说前辈不想看那么纯情的！！！想看着阿飞被狗操？  
阿飞 12:42:30  
阿飞全部都可以哟～前辈给阿飞买卡带，阿飞全部都可以～  
阿飞 12:42:39  
还是第一次有人要送给阿飞礼物！啊好开心！

阿飞一个人在对面兴奋地刷着屏，列举出的玩法估计让正常人越来越难以接受，像是边挨操边挨刀子、挨操的时候被卸掉关节之类的，但这些对于阿飞而言不过是日常，卡卡西在他的直播间里都见过，各种花样都被他明码标价，干干净净地挂在直播间里，只要是给够了钱他就全部能满足对方。

他好像就是为了满足这些奇怪癖好而存在的奇怪的人。

可这些卡卡西统统不想看。可能是蹭直播间里土豪的打赏时他看了个够，也可能他根本就对这些不感兴趣，但这就解释不了为什么每次阿飞直播时他都准时出现在阿飞的直播间里，也解释不了他为什么专门注册了账号用来 stk 阿飞少得可怜的互联网生活，更解释不了为什么他主动地要给一个见都没见过的人买小学生同款的游戏卡带，虽然那副卡带跟阿飞直播间里的标价相比根本不值几个钱。

残虐的性爱不是他的性癖，血腥的画面没法让他勃起。他也找不见让他留在阿飞直播间里的理由。

旗木卡卡西更喜欢看性交结束后的画面。好多根男人的鸡巴跟尺寸夸张的性玩具都从摄像头前面消失了，只剩下阿飞，他的嗓子叫得沙哑，腿根被干得痉挛，屁眼大张着咧开，一节肠肉被干得从屁股里露了出来，这让他得叉开腿走路。他的关节会被重新接好，但被刀子划破的伤口没那么幸运。因为将脱臼了的关节重新接好只要一秒，可不会有人耐心地给他的伤口消了毒再抹上药。阿飞颤颤巍巍地从床上爬，扶着墙壁呜咽着走进浴室，这跟他挨操时发出的高亢的、兴奋的呻吟声一点也不一样。卡卡西会隔着屏幕听着浴室里传来的水声，声卡让这声音传得不真切，更何况摄像头跟在浴室里洗澡的阿飞还隔着一大段距离跟一道门，这让花洒里流出的水声听起来就像是滋啦滋啦的电流。阿飞洗完澡后会穿着松垮的内裤走出来，然后移步到摄像头前面，把摄像头关上。

阿飞可能也没想到会有人无聊到留在直播间里听他洗澡，直到最后一刻他把摄像头的电源切断了才离开。卡卡西看过195次阿飞的直播，因此他知道全直播间的观众里只有他这么一个会如此无聊。旗木卡卡西觉得性交结束后的时光才是属于他跟阿飞的，隔着网络，用水声跟电流相连，窗口上面只挂着两个白色的名字，直播者阿飞跟观众稻草人9215。

如果可以的话他还想钻进麦克风里，随着电流飘到网络的另一端，因为他总是留到最后，所以他知道阿飞洗完澡后不戴面具，但是因为角度原因，他也只能看见阿飞黑色的头发梢。卡卡西不想敲断阿飞的腿骨，也没法想象跟阿飞做爱。他只看见了对方的头发梢和被水冲得泛白的伤口，卡卡西想撸上一把，或者给他的伤口抹点药，他小时候救过几只小狗，知道怎么用夹板和绷带处理断掉的腿，就算小狗的腿还没有他的大拇指粗。

稻草人9215 12:46:29  
我可以看你自慰吗  
稻草人9215 12:46:34  
摘下面具，看着我，自慰

卡卡西觉得自己的要求可笑又突兀。第一条可笑，第二条突兀。或者两条都很可笑也都很突兀。阿飞这回附和了他，他不间断的刷屏停止了，对话框里的对话又开始不对称，就像是他第一次给阿飞发消息时一样，最新的两条在最下面，是他发的。

但这回卡卡西倒不觉得自己是六只脚的蚂蚁，他沉着冷静，两只脚都踩在地上，可能是因为刚才吃进嘴里的饭已经掉进了胃里的缘故，胃里的东西变多，让他重心变得更低，食物开始被胃酸消化，让他的手变得更稳。他牢牢地盯着左侧的屏幕，等着新的气泡从底端浮上来，也可能他等上一整天对方也不会回消息。

但是没关系，他不希望阿飞感到为难，卡带他还是会买给阿飞。如果阿飞难以接受，那他就会把做什么都可以的条件替换成什么也不做。

因为他只想看阿飞摘下面具，自慰。如果交易需要条件必须存在，那么这是卡卡西唯一想要的。

阿飞过了半晌才回，当然是跟他第一次秒回和刷屏的速度相比，左侧的屏幕的确很久都没有更新。

他回好，这回没有带上奇奇怪怪的波浪线跟感叹号。他说时间由卡卡西定，但得跟他直播的时间错开。他会摘下面具，对着卡卡西自慰。

稻草人9215 12:48:44  
等星期五你直播结束后，你洗完澡出来  
稻草人9215 12:48:48  
可以吗

对话框平衡了，再一次地。第一句话由卡卡西发起，最后一句话由阿飞结束。

阿飞说可以，星期五晚上见。

>>>

宇智波带土洗完澡坐在了摄像头前。

他没穿内裤，光着身子走了出来，毕竟他答应了人家要自慰不是。直播间的黑色界面上只有他的一张脸，被摄像头照见了再转接到了屏幕里，屏幕反着光，他的脸又压在了里面的那张脸上面。他能看见的有两个宇智波带土，算上他自己，仨。可惜哪个宇智波带土都不知道在该怎么面对镜头。

阿飞擅长这种事，他天天干，可是阿飞现在退场了。是阿飞答应了稻草人摘了面具自慰，阿飞这个疯子要东西的时候怎么就没想过摘了面具就剩下宇智波带土了呢？现在性交行家阿飞倒是悠然自得地跟他的漩涡面具一起躺在浴室里头的瓷砖上休息了，加班加点面对摄像头的可是他宇智波带土。

他该看向镜头吗？如果是阿飞就不需要想这样的问题，他的黑眼睛藏在两个乌漆麻黑的窟窿眼后面，光只有被黑洞吸走的份，阿飞看不看屏幕根本没人看得出来。但带土不行，他的眼睛还挺大的，虽然瞎了一只，但剩下的能顶两只的份。眼珠子大连带着瞳孔也大，聚光。带土的眼睛在屏幕上瞟来瞟去，除了他的脸，屏幕上还挂着两个白名，直播者阿飞跟观众稻草人9215，带土想改个名字，可惜他没这个权限。现在的直播者应该是宇智波带土了，他第一次搞这个还不太想顶着阿飞的名字，虽然实际上他也并不想搞。

稻草人的ID跟社交网络上的一模一样，看着就像系统自带的。但他现在得感谢这个系统名，要是真让他面对个人名的话他没准还会更紧张。但面对稻草人不会，现在连乌鸦都不怕稻草人了，站在稻草人的脑袋顶上啊啊的叫，更何况是他。

或也可能人家不叫稻草人，没准读成卡卡西，也没准读成案山子。但马上带土否决了自己，案山子听起来像是个女孩的名字，女孩子不可能会对这种血腥的场面感兴趣。剩下的卡卡西跟稻草人都不像是人名。

带土清了清嗓子，跟对面看不见的稻草人打了声招呼，对面实在是太安静了，他都不知道是不是真的有个人在看他。

卡卡西当然在。

他像往常一样留到了最后听着阿飞洗澡的水声，然后看着他从浴室里走出来，露出乌黑的头发稍，接着露出的是一张男人的脸。（当然得是男人的脸，他连他的鸡巴都见过，不知道这有什么好说的）

他有半张脸都是疤，卡卡西没有很意外。如果他右边的脸能跟左边一样光洁的话随便干点什么都会轻松赚钱，就算是去卖屁股也能比现在轻松一点。阿飞的眼睛长得不像个男人的眼睛，双眼皮很宽，眼睛又很圆，眼眶流畅地扩开，到了眼角又圆钝地拢在一起，像他的手指一样。男人一般不长这样的眼睛跟这样的脸，男人的眼睛和脸通常都要窄一点，而阿飞这样的眼睛和脸让他看起来很显小，但那种不符年龄的幼又被那半边脸的疤痕给中和了。

阿飞清了清嗓子问卡卡西，你想看我怎么自慰。

麦克风近在他的嘴边，滋啦滋啦的电流不见了，卡卡西甚至能感受得到他说爆破音时喷出的气流，就像是阿飞正贴着他耳朵边说话一样。

自慰，男人还能怎么自慰呢？卡卡西想。

男人都该知道怎么自慰的，把手放在鸡巴上，用唯一的性器官去获取性快感。但阿飞被操透了，他那根阴茎好久没用过，或者说自开始他的阴茎只负责尿尿跟射出精液，却没让他得到过什么，他靠后面获得快感，有时候疼痛也能让他射精。

倒不是说他是喜欢疼痛的抖M，但人总有选择不了的时候。就像是镜头前面的黑发男人，他没法选择躲开疼痛，倒还不如让疼痛变成快乐，精密的脑子总有办法实现得了。

所以当宇智波带土听到男人只是单纯地要他撸管手淫时，他着实松了口气。阿飞不怕疼，可带土不行，他自小就怕得要命。虽然刚刚挨了一顿狠操的是阿飞，可屁股还是他的屁股。他刚辛苦地把露出来的肠肉塞回屁股里，要是再使用的话保不齐还会掉出来。而那样会很费事，也会很疼。

带土按稻草人说的开始手淫。他的鸡巴都忘了手摸起来是什么感觉了，那坨软肉的触感让他感觉到有点陌生，他的鸡巴也能感受得到他掌心的纹路。真是奇妙，带土想，他原来都没有发现他的手摸起来是这种感觉，同样是他身上的肉，其他部位却没给过他的手这样的好评。通常情况下他的性器都不配得到相同温度的柔软东西去抚弄，直播时没有前戏，他们要么是先用冰冷的小铁笼把他的鸡巴给锁起来，然后将他干到勃起，那坨铁块就会锢紧他，要么是把他操到勃起后再将尿道棒捅进他的阴茎里。如果他们心情好的话，倒能让他痛快地射一会，但就算那样也没有温暖的东西抚慰他，他的阴茎只能随着他的腰甩来甩去，但射尿是绝对不允许的，所以最后尿道棒还会塞进他的阴茎里，但起码不会涨得过分难受。

他的阴茎在他机械的撸动下手逐渐挺立，干干巴巴地、没滋没味地站了起来。红艳的龟头从包皮里顶出，腺液从顶端淌下，一副发情了的样子。这么看来阴茎和屁眼都足够贱，被触碰就会起反应，也不管大脑乐意不乐意。

带土的手掌能感到茎体上的血管在突突的跳动，就像是血液从心脏里流出又被他的鸡巴泵了回去，没准他的鸡巴是他的第二颗心脏。想到这里带土觉得有些好笑，通常更有喜剧天赋的人是阿飞，带土没想到自己也有做喜剧演员的潜质。

但没过多久带土就笑不出来了。

因为他射不出来。

他应该射出来的，他的手动了足够长的时间，他的鸡巴也胀得足够大了，直播时他只被允许射了一回，可就算是先前射过了许多次他的阴茎也应该随便喷出点什么然后再软下去的。

下体外面的皮越来越疼，可是他的阴茎还是纹丝不动地立在两腿之间。带土无措地抬起眼，两滴眼泪冒出挂在眼眶上，显示器上面的字被他的泪水稀释得影影绰绰的，他找着屏幕上面的小白字，上面显示唯一的观众还在这里。

“唔——呃——卡卡西…怎么办，我射不出来…”

他的手仍在上下的动着，等着卡卡西能给他点回应。明明他是在自慰给别人看，可是他却感觉不到对面还有一个人。屋子里只有他偶尔发出的呻吟声跟嗡嗡的电脑风扇在响。卡卡西还在直播间里吗，带土不知道，毕竟他撸管有够无聊的，可他也只能向唯一的人求助，他答应了人家的事就不能毁约，可是他现在没法射出来了。

他忽然怀念起尿道棒，像是小锯子一样来回剌着他的尿道孔，他想被粗鲁地捅进来，前面或者后面全都可以，虽然会痛，但比这不上不下的滋味好受多了。

阿飞能在疼痛中获得快乐，可带土也不习惯被温柔地对待了。

等到卡卡西同意时带土就迫不及待地从抽屉里翻出了尿道棒，用拇指跟食指扒开了尿道孔，捅了进去。金属小棒捅进的瞬间带土就叫出了声，很痛，但冰冷金属的粗暴捅入终于让带土有了实感，他的管子终于不是再被他轻飘飘地握在手里，连带着他的高潮都一起都被实际的东西给掌握了。他以为只有阿飞会在疼痛中射精，现在看来如果挨操的是带土，带土也会射精。

可他是不喜欢疼痛的。

带土一手扶着自己的阴茎一手攥着尿道棒来回抽插着，用尿道孔性交本身就是一件让人惊恐的事，痛觉自尿孔里蔓延到身体深处，他的每一条神经都被疼痛支配着，疼得他只能弓起腰，脑袋不得不抵在桌面上支撑着身体。

带土能听见自己的在叫，跟阿飞高昂飘忽的享受叫声完全不同，他呜咽着像只受了伤的野狗，这证明他跟阿飞确实还有不同的，怎么会有人享受疼痛呢，带土想不明白，阿飞是他用来去欺骗疼痛的，可他想不明白骗子生出来的骗子想了些什么。

带土在将尿道棒抽离身体时射了精，他没射出多少液体，但他的管子终于能够软了下去。尿道棒上的淫液滴答滴答地掉在了他的大腿上，他的大腿因为疼痛在忍不住地抽搐。他冒了一身的冷汗，黑色的发丝被汗水打成了一缕一缕的，沾在头皮上。

“对不起，没能满足你的要求。”带土喘着气，冲着摄像机说，他想他还列了咧嘴，但是痛觉还在他的身体里游走着，再加上他那半张脸，八成他笑得也不好看。

你还要洗澡吗？卡卡西敲下的话从屏幕下浮了上来，上面挂着他白色的ID，怪显眼的。

不洗了，带土说，洗澡只为了把屁股里的精液抠出来，再把掉出来的肠子给塞回去。

带土临关摄影机前还没忘跟卡卡西道别，说谢谢他买的游戏卡带，他已经收到了，很好玩。

直播间被关闭时观众被系统自动踢出，屏幕反着光，把卡卡西的脸映在了屏幕上。卡卡西的阴茎还是好好地揣在裤子里，他一点也没硬。

他想属于他跟阿飞的时光还是仅存在于浴室的水声中，用两个ID相连。再就是几叠游戏卡带了。

他没法给予他疼痛，卡卡西对此感到绝望。


End file.
